Making The Stars Bright Again
by MisheardEchoes
Summary: Hello! Author-San here! This is a NozoEli story that I made! This is heavily inspired by the anime "Into The Forest Of Fireflies". Of course I do not own LoveLive! (Which is kinda obvious) Whenever I have time I'll try to write a new chapter. (Which is probably gonna take like forever? Idk) Sorry if this summary is a little short. Rated T for Nozomi's tiddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi! Author-San here! But you could call me Rei! Before this fanfic starts I want to point out a few things:

1\. This story contains **Yuri** or **Shoujo-Ai** or whatever you call it so if you don't like it why are you here anyways?

story is heavily inspired by "Into The Forest Of Fireflies" so I recommend you go check it out.

story's main pairing is NozoEli. But if you squint hard enough you might see some other parings.

4\. This story **MIGHT** have some OOC (I have lots of crap to say)

5.I don't own the LoveLive! Series (Which is kinda obvious)

With all that said. Please enjoy.

* * *

Nozomi Toujo. What comes to your mind when you hear that name? Some people just assume it's someone famous because of the fact that you mentioned a name randomly. Other people just assume that this person "Nozomi Toujo" is an average girl. But in fact, Nozomi Toujo isn't average. She, Nozomi Toujo-San. Can see spirits.

Well it all started when Nozomi was just a little child. Problably around the age of 2 to 3 months old. Anyways, she used to live in an apartment with her parents before. Imagine this: Mr and Mrs Toujo had just recently gotten married and had a child. Yes. That child indeed was Nozomi. They bought a really cheap but nice apartment in the Kansai area and thought they would live happily ever after. Now children, the keyword here is THOUGHT. Little did they know that the apartment was so cheap because the owner there was the victim of a murder case. People would not dare venture into this apartment on summer nights because it was rumored to have a ghost haunting the apartment around this time of the year. Anyways back on topic, Mr and Mrs Toujo thought it would be a good idea to put the baby they had in the room where the previous owner had died. Because of this, Nozomi would see the victim's ghost walking around the room back and forth. The ghost, for his own amusement gave Nozomi the ability to see spirits and ghosts. He would then watch the little child cry at the sight of him. On the other hand, Mr and Mrs Toujo had no idea why little Nozomi was crying each summer night. Screaming and crying every time Nozomi heard the wind or something simple like that. Since they could not stand Nozomi crying each night in summer. So, they decided to send Nozomi to her grandparents' place in the countryside each summer. Since then, Nozomi had the gift of seeing spirits and ghosts. Oh yeah, she still visits her grandparents' place each summer.

One time when Nozomi was 6 years old. She heard of a rumor that in the countryside, there was a forest haunted with different kinds of spirits. Since Nozomi wanted to see this for herself, she ventured into the forest alone. Little did she know, there was also another rumor that whoever ventures into the forest alone will never find their way out.

(Nozomi's POV)

Ahh...I think I'm lost….why did I come to this forest again? Ah right! I wanted to see spirits! I used to see this spirit before in summer when I was younger. He was a really nice spirit! He would often tell me jokes and show me different tricks! But I couldn't see him any longer since my parents sent me here each summer for some reason...I wonder why? Anyways, Ahhh! I'm lost! Wait...How did I get lost in the first place? Ahh I think I remember that tree...I think I should follow...That path?

(Back to 3rd person POV)

Nozomi, for the first few minutes tried to find her way out. But being the 6 year old girl she is, she quickly gave up. Nozomi then sat in a clearing and cried….She probably cried for like 10 minutes straight Idk.

"Hey midget! Why are you crying?" Nozomi heard a voice say. She quickly looked around. But to her surprise she saw no one. "Psst midget! I'm up here!" Nozomi heard the voice say again. She quickly look up only to see a girl with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail wearing a Japanese ceremonial mask. She looked like she was an average high school girl. But something about her was a little off.

"Hey midget? You lost? In that case I'll help you out!" said the girl. She jumped down from the tree and looked at Nozomi. Nozomi almost immediately stood up and tried to hug the girl. But to her surprise, the blonde dodged it and Nozomi fell face first onto the grass. "Hehe sorry, you can't touch me..." said the blonde.(Just imagine the song "Hammer Time" playing right now :D) "C'mon! I said I'll show you out remember? So follow me!" said the blonde. Without a moment to waste, Nozomi got up and followed the girl.

"Hey Onee-chan? Why can't I touch you?" asked Nozomi as she walked with the blonde. "Well you see...I'm a spirit. I'm actually quite surprised that you could see me. Odd huh?" replied the blonde. Nozomi looked surprised for a second then said," Huh? But if you're a spirit then how come you could walk like that? Shouldn't you be floating or something?" asked Nozomi. "Well...I'm not really a spirit...But I'm not really human either. I'm kinda in between you know? Spirits raised me when I was a human but since I hanged around them so much I kinda became one of them. The sad thing is, even though I'm still technically part human. Humans can't touch me. If they touch me then I'll just….disappear….like forever I guess?…..It's kinda like dying but like...For spirits like me." the blonde replied back. Nozomi then realized how close she was to making the blonde disappear and started crying….again….

"Ahhh….Don't cry please...I'm not good with children..I'm sorry..." the blonde said. "It's alright Onee-chan. It's not your fault….." Nozomi said back sobbing. "Mhm.. C'mon let's continue. It's gonna be dark soon." the blonde said with a bright smile on her face. They soon reached a shrine that was at the entrance of the forest. "Hey? Onee-chan? I still haven't introduced myself! I'm Nozomi Toujo! Aged 6! I live in the Kansai area and I'm just here to visit my Grandparents' place! What's your name Onee-chan?~" Nozomi said with the most goddamn idiotic grin you could think of. The blonde just stared back and said,"Did you make any friends here yet?" Nozomi just stared back and shook her head. "Would you like to meet me here again tomorrow so we could play together?" the blonde asked again. Nozomi put on the brightest smile she had and said," Mhm!". As Nozomi started running back she heard a voice say," By the way, my name's Eli." When Nozomi looked back at the shrine she saw that this mysterious "Eli" had already disappeared. "Eli huh?" Nozomi said to herself with a grin. Then continued running back to her grandparents' place.

And that was the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

Ahh~ It took me 2 days to write this short chapter~ I'm so sorry if it's kinda short...I'll try my best from now on. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Continued Flashback** (Yup, this is probably gonna take awhile)

The first thing Nozomi did when she woke up was to jump out of her futon and run all the way to the shrine. Yup, she didn't really care about telling her grandparents. Anyways, she was on her way debating to herself if Eli was really gonna show up or if she was just playing a cruel joke on her. She ran with all her might. (She didn't really need to. It was like a 5 minute walk from her grandparents' place to the shrine but whatever)

Once Nozomi reached the shrine, she saw the mysterious blonde from yesterday. Sitting on the steps of shrine. For some reason, Nozomi felt really happy that she showed up.

"You actually showed up huh?" Eli said once she noticed that Nozomi had arrived. "I didn't think you were actually gonna show up though." Eli said once again. "Pfft, I thought you weren't gonna show up..." Nozomi replied. For a moment they just stared at each other...1….2….3…...a total of 10 seconds until Eli broke up the weird atmosphere and said, "You know, there's actually a much cooler place inside the forest if you want to check it out?" Nozomi just looked at her with an eyebrow raised as if she was questioning if she was serious or not. "Yeah yeah. I'll remember to bring you back here when it's time for you to leave." With that said, Nozomi followed Eli back into the forest once more.

"You know….It kinda looks like we're going on a date…." Nozomi said with an idiotic grin. Eli just looked at her and said, "Pfft, you're kinda small to be going out on dates..." They continued walking deeper and deeper into the mysterious forest. With each step of the way, Nozomi felt as if something was watching over her. Maybe it was the spirits? Nozomi wasn't sure of it herself, but she was sure something was there.

Once they arrived at their destination, Nozomi saw that it was a wide clearing atop of a cliff that had a waterfall. Nozomi had her breath taken away at the sight of this view. She wondered if the blonde actually saw beautiful scenery like this every day. They then spent the rest of the day just doing random crap like eating bugs? Okay, not that random...But like the climbing trees and jumping from tree to tree that kind of random. But maybe Nozomi will admit that she ate a bug….Okay maybe accidentally….Or maybe she ate it purposely….I don't know…...You know Nozomi...She won't really admit to anything...

Once they both felt tired, they sat down on the grass. Just doing random things like looking at clouds 'n stuff. Nozomi was making a flower crown made of lilies and a bit of sunflowers. Eli on the other hand, fell asleep while she was looking at the clouds. "Eli? Hello?" Nozomi tried to get the blonde's attention but failed. Since Eli never really took off that mask she always wears, Nozomi was dead curious on what Eli looked like. And with that, Nozomi secretly crept over to Eli's side. "It'll be alright if I only touch her mask right? I mean...it's not really touching her.." Nozomi thought to herself as she hesitantly place her fingers onto the mask…..Nothing happened. Nozomi quickly thanked the Lord and took the mask off Eli.

Eli….What is there to say about her appearance? Well...The first thing Nozomi thought about Eli's appearance was that she was beautiful. With her light and flawless skin to match her stunning beautiful eyes that were wide open….WAIT! WIDE OPEN?! Nozomi quickly screamed like a hundred apologies before she slammed the mask back onto Eli's face. "Oww...What was that for?! And what on earth were you trying to do with my face?!" Eli said as she sat in an upright position while rubbing her face. "Ahh...I'm sorry..." Nozomi said as she began to cry. Eli immediately noticed that and tried her best to comfort Nozomi. "Ahh...I'm sorry too… I didn't mean to scare you..." Eli said as she tried to put on her "Sad Face". "Okay how about this: I forgive you and you forgive me. So that in the end everyone is happy. Is that okay with you?" Nozomi asked. Eli nodded and simply said, "I forgive you." "Well then I forgive you too." Nozomi said back with a smile.

"Why do you wear a mask like 24/7 anyways?" asked Nozomi as she continued making the flower crown that she was making earlier. "Well….If I don't wear a mask then I won't really look like a spirit will I?" Eli replied back. "Look! The sun is going to set soon!" Eli pointed over the horizon and Nozomi saw that the sky was starting to give off warm colors, the type to make your insides feel all fuzzy. "Hey Eli? You know…..I still think that this is sort of like a date…." Nozomi said as she twiddled her fingers. It was actually quite rare to see Nozomi like this. "Why do you want to date me that badly?" Eli said as she let out a small giggle. "I don't know...I kinda just had this feeling?" Nozomi said. Nozomi's face was kinda like the color of a tomato (I'm so sorry Maki). "Well maybe when you're older I'll take you on a date." Eli said as she just smiled. "REALLY?!" Nozomi felt pure shock as she realized what Eli had just said. "But for now...Just enjoy your time.." the blonde said as she pointed at the sunset. "Mhm!" Nozomi simply said as she sat next to Eli. Both enjoying each other's company.

"Eli...You know how when we met I said that I was only visiting my grandparents' place? Well...This is my last day of my summer holiday and I need to go back to the city..." Nozomi said as they both watched the sun go down. "Well…I know you can't stay here forever...But...Is it okay if you come back next summer? I'll be here like….. always..." Eli asked. Nozomi couldn't contain her happiness because of the invitation to hang out with Eli next summer. "Yes! I promise I'll come back next summer!" Nozomi was smiling like she just won a million dollars or something. "Oh! You're probably gonna get lonely or something while I'm gone….Here! Have this!" said Nozomi as she handed over the flower crown that she had been working on for so long. "Is it really okay if I keep this?..." Eli said as looked down at the flower crown that was placed in her hands. "Of course! Just don't forget about me!" Nozomi said. Eli and Nozomi just enjoyed the rest of the evening before Eli had to bring Nozomi back to the shrine. They both said their farewells and parted ways.

"Don't forget about me huh?" Eli thought to herself. For some reason Eli knew that somehow this happy story that they were creating together was going to have a bad ending. But she also knew she was going to enjoy the process of making it too. "Don't worry..I'll never forget you.." Eli said to herself as she went back into the forest. Not even wanting to count all those months before she could see Nozomi again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yup, still the same flashback, this is gonna take awhile...**

For the past 6 years, Nozomi continued to visit Eli each year. Each year, their bond began to deepen and expand. At this point of time, Nozomi is already a middle school student.

Nozomi hopped along the path on the way to the shrine. She couldn't contain her happiness and excitement since she was going to tell Eli all about her middle school experience. Today, Nozomi is wearing her brand new school uniform. (I'm pretty sure you know what an average Japanese school girl's uniform looks by now). She hummed a soft tune as she finally reached the shrine. Then she stopped…... Eli was no where to be seen. Nozomi just stood there..."Don't tell me she forgot about me already..." Nozomi thought to herself. Just as she was about to approach the steps of the shrine, Eli literally popped out of nowhere and scared Nozomi half to death. "Boo." Eli said as she popped out from her hiding spot. (She was actually just hiding behind a tree). "Elichi! What on holy earth do you think you're doing?!" Nozomi said as she fell backwards onto the ground from pure shock. Eli stood above her and grinned. "Well that's simple..….I was scaring you right?" Eli said as she flashed a grin again. Ever since Nozomi complained about Eli always wearing her mask 24/7, Eli almost rarely wears her mask anymore. "When has Elichi become this mean?" Nozomi said as she also puffed out her cheeks. "Aww...I'm sorry...Did I hurt the big baby?" Eli said in a teasing tone. Nozomi just looked at Eli with a WTF look on her face. Eli just burst out laughing at the sight. "Haha I'm sorry….What would you like to do today?" Eli said with a bright smile on her face. Nozomi got up and said, "I wanna fly a kite today. I already brought all the materials to make one." Nozomi then proceeded to take them out. Eli had a confused look on her face as if Nozomi was speaking in a different language. Nozomi noticed her confused look and quickly realized something. "Oh my god, you don't even know what a kite is do you?" Nozomi said with one of the most idiot grins you could imagine. Eli just shook her head. Nozomi smiled to herself. "Ara ara~ Then I have no choice but to teach you then mmm?" Nozomi said in a teasing tone. I'm pretty sure Eli was thinking something very….wrong...at the time but for some reason a blush spread across her face. "Well then...Let's go shall we?" Nozomi said as she ran straight into the forest. "WAIT NOZOMI YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Eli screamed out as she ran after Nozomi.

"So...How is your new school?" Eli asked once they were walking at a normal pace. "It's pretty awesome! I have lots of new friends now and the teachers there are SUPER nice!" Nozomi replied back. "I don't hope because of these "New Friends" that you suddenly stop visiting me." Eli said with a pout. "Yeah...That's not happening. Although...Maybe you would like to meet them?" Nozomi asked. "Mhm yeah whatever." Eli said back. "Don't you dare just go "whatever". You know you want to meet them so don't go around acting like that!" Nozomi said. "Okay fine...I would love to meet your new friends." Eli said with the most charming smile you could think of. At the sight of this, Nozomi's heart skipped a beat maybe two? **Ahh...crap….I think I accidentally fell in love with Elichi..** Nozomi thought to herself. Once Nozomi got the thought out of her head, she asked, "Then is it okay if I bring them here with me next summer?" "Yeah that's fine" Eli replied. "Should we go to the beach then next year with them? I would love to see Eli in a bikini..." Nozomi asked as she drooled at the sight of Eli wearing a bikini. "H-hey! Cut that out Nozomi!" Eli said as she covered herself. Nozomi just grinned at her. "Ahh! Elichi! Look! We're here!" Nozomi said, as she pointed to the clearing that they've just recently arrived at. Once they settled down their things, Nozomi took out the materials they needed for the kite and sat on the grass, starting to make it. "Hey Elichi? What's your favorite color?" Nozomi asked out of the blue while Eli was lying down on the grass. "Hmm...I guess my favorite color is light blue….." Eli responded as she continued looking up at the clouds. "Well that's great! Why don't we make the kite's color light blue with a bit of purple? My favorite color is purple! Don't you think it'll look cute if we combine our favorite colors together in one kite?" Nozomi said with a smile on her face. Once Eli nodded back at her, symbolizing that she thought the idea was pretty neat, Nozomi immediately got to work.

About a 10 minute time skip~

"Elichi look! I finished!" Nozomi said as she picked up her creation and showed it to Eli. "Huh...so that's what a kite is….How do we use it anyways?" Eli responded as she sat in an upright position. "Well….You kinda just...Fly it..." Nozomi said as she looked at the blue sky. "Well, let's get to flying that kite then!" Eli said with excitement in her voice. Nozomi then held up the kite. She let it go and the kite almost immediately got caught up in the wind. "Look! Elichi! That's how it flies!" Nozomi said, with a proud look on her face. Nozomi then handed the kite's handle over to Eli. "Don't you want to try?" Nozomi said with excitement. Eli was hesitant at first. But then she took the handle and flew the kite. Eli was...Astonished at how the kite was so free….Flying where it wanted….Back and forth, back and forth the kite went. Eli and Nozomi were caught up in the moment. They enjoyed this feeling of freedom. Also enjoying each other's company. "Isn't flying a kite great?" Nozomi asked as she noticed how astonished Eli was. Eli just smiled back. She was too caught up in the moment to talk. She enjoyed every moment passing by with Nozomi. Eli always wondered why she didn't think of interacting with humans until now. She then regret all those moments in the forest in which she spent alone in. They then chatted for a bit until it was time for Nozomi to go. Truth be told, Eli was always sad to see Nozomi go. Even though knowing that she'll come back the next day. I guess that's how much she treasured Nozomi. No matter how much it hurts, it always gets healed just remembering Nozomi's smile. Ahh….The days sure go by quickly eh? Eli always tried to avoid thinking about the day until she had to see Nozomi go forever….She hated thinking who would be the first to go..Herself or Nozomi? It was already a risk just hanging around Nozomi. And still...Why does she do it still? All these unanswered questions. Eli just had to wait for the future for them to be answered.

* * *

Ahh...I'm sorry I didn't post a new chapter in a long time~ I really am sorry! School's got me messed up. Seriously? What the hell is up with all those projects? And I'm always either the group leader or in-charge of the presentation. Ahh...Life sure is hard eh? I'll try my best to write these more quickly. Feel free if you have any questions about the story or just me in general! Author-san signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tada~ I finally had time to make a fourth chapter! I sincerely apologize for it to take this long...Oh well, I guess you guys can forgive me right?…..RIGHT? T^T

Well, without further delay, please enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

It was raining outside. Hard. It's currently rain season in Japan. Nozomi can't help but sigh at the sight of dark rain clouds hovering over the school. Nozomi closed her eyes. She listened closely to the sound of raindrops pouring outside. "I wonder what being a raindrop would be like? You fall from the sky..And yet...You seem to understand people the most..You take a glance at people, doing their everyday activities. You feel their sadness, happiness and despair. It must be hard being a raindrop huh?" she quickly thought.

It was still in the middle of class the moment Nozomi thought about all this. Since Nozomi had her eyes closed, Akiyama Sensei couldn't help but call out Nozomi's name. "Toujo San?…." A slight pause.…. "OI TOUJO SAN" shouted Akiyama Sensei at the top of his lungs. Nozomi immediately sat up straight and pretended like nothing had happened. Just as Nozomi was about to give her teacher a "Reason" for "Dozing off", she heard the school bell, everyone did. It was the lunch bell. Akiyama Sensei simply sighed and said, "Well, I won't do anything about this today Toujo San, but please try to pay attention. I know that Math isn't the subject you're proficient in, same goes with Yazaw-" "Hey!" Nozomi heard her best friend from the back of the room.

Ahh...Yazawa Nico...She's quite the small one isn't she? She's actually a lot older than she looks. Due to that, Nico was often teased at school and was suicidal at one point in life. But thanks to Nozomi, she quickly changed her mind after meeting such a nice person. Nico thought of her as a reliable older sister that she could look up to. (I'm so sorry my NozoNico shippers _) Even though Nozomi could be quite the perv. But she was someone that Nico idolized.

"Anyways, I know you're bad at Math but…..could you at least help me out by staying awake in class?" Akiyama Sensei gave Nozomi and Nico a faint smile. He bid his farewells and left. "Geez, what an annoying teacher." Nico said as she got up and stretched. "Really? I think that he's the nicest teacher we've got this year." Nozomi said as she was packing up her things. "Well, forget about that. It's raining today, shall we eat lunch in the Lunch Room?" Nico asked. "Sure." Nozomi replied and quickly took out her bento. "Let's go." Nozomi said as she gave Nico a smile.

"Arghh" A noise was heard throughout a room. Ayase Eli was still in bed. Even though she was a spirit, she's still part human. And ya' know...We can't really get out of bed that easily can we? Eli quickly looked at her watch that was laid beside the futon she was on. Eli quickly realized that it was already noon. "Aw, crap. Umi's gonna be pissed." Eli got up and started getting dressed as fast as she could. She promised Honoka, Umi, Kotori and Hanayo that they would hang out today at about 5 minutes past 12 (12:05 for the people's convenience) Umi was a spirit, not like Eli, but a spirit spirit... Kotori was a shapeshifter as a human, but she turned to being a spirit to stay with Umi. Honoka is the same as Umi, a spirit spirit. Hmm? You want to know more about Honoka? Let's just say she died after getting lost in the forest and starved to death. Hanayo's just a friendly spirit spirit as well, except she didn't die such a death of course. She was always a spirit, just like Umi. Eli quickly grabbed what she needed and headed out. She legit ran at the speed of light the moment she stepped out of the house. "Oh crap! I forgot my fucking shoes! How did I forget them in the first place?!" She quickly ran back to her house and properly put on her shoes...Then ran at the speed of light into the forest once again. They were all supposed to meet up at a nearby beach that only they knew of. Then, they would just spend the rest of the day chatting, having tea…. y'know simple things like that. Eli personally wasn't the type of person to enjoy "Tea Time" but it was somewhat enjoyable to her. Eli ran, and ran and ran. Until she reached her destination. She could see everyone in the distance. Then for some reason...Umi started running towards her? At first glance it looked like Umi was about to high five her or something. Quick lesson: Now children, if you already don't know, Umi isn't the type of person to randomly high five people. Before Eli could realize it herself, she got smacked in the face by Umi. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Umi picked up Eli and commenced the scolding about punctuality.

From The Side View~

"Do you think Eli's gonna be okay?" Kotori laughed nervously as she pointed towards the 2 idiots suddenly wrestling in the sand. "They'll be fine, come now sit down and enjoy this Earl Grey tea I just made." Hanayo said in a quiet voice as she gestured towards the table and chairs that were set up for "Tea Time". "Bwehh, why's there no bread?" Honoka said as she searched the tabletop, in hopes of finding a loaf. "Arn't you supposed to be on a diet?" Kotori asked while sipping her tea. "THAT'S BULLCRAP! I'M A FREAKING GHOST! I CAN DO WHAT I FLIPPIN' WANT" then Honoka proceeded to take a loaf of bread out of her back pocket? All the while screaming "BACKUP BREAD and BAGUETTE ATTACK"

After everybody calms down~

Everyone sat at the table, just sipping tea and wondered what the hell happened earlier. Eli suddenly remembered what Nozomi had said during summer and decided to ask, "Oh yeah, if you guys are free this summer, I want you to meet a person I've known for quite awhile now..." "That's nice! What's their name?" Hanayo asked. "It's Nozomi, nice name eh?" Eli said while sipping tea. "That's pretty nice indeed! What are they? She's a Spirit right?" Kotori asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "H-human" Eli quickly replied. At this exact moment Umi suddenly stood up, looked Eli in the eye and said, " .Way" She then proceeded to flip the table, making the tea, biscuits and everything on top of the table break into bits and pieces. "DON'T YOU KNOW THE DANGERS OF A HUMAN IN YOUR SITUATION?!" Umi couldn't help but scream at the information that Eli had just shared. "Y-yeah, but...She's nice y'know?" Eli said as she looked down and pretended she had a sudden interest in her shoes. In order to make sure no one gets hurt, Kotori quickly said," But I think it's a great idea to meet Nozomi! She sounds like a lovely person! Plus, I don't think it would hurt to learn about humans a little more right?" Kotori quickly said a quick prayer to the heavens in case Umi would freaking throw her across the beach or something, but Umi just stared. "B-but, wouldn't that be dangerous for Eli?" Umi quickly said back in a worried tone. "HER PERSONALITY JUST HAD A 360 FLIP!" Eli quickly thought. "It's going to be alright! It'll be nice to make new friends!" Kotori said, relieved that Umi still has a soft spot for her. "A-alright then, if you say so..." Umi couldn't help but reply back. Kotori then quickly shot a smile at Eli. Eli couldn't help but smile back.

Nozomi and Nico were now at the tables in the Lunch Room. They were sitting with Rin and Maki, their first year friends since childhood. Maki, a modern day princess, always couldn't help but being a little bit Tsundere towards Nico. Same goes for Nico chan. They would constantly bicker at each other and yet, they seem to have the deepest bond with each other. (Of course, this led to Nozomi shipping them) Rin, a cat-like girl who enjoys ramen, didn't really care about anything to be honest. She was always that one person who would randomly go up to people and give them hugs.

"So how was your day guys? Nozomi asked Rin and Maki as she took a seat at their table. "Japanese was boring, English was boring, Math was boring. Actually scratch that, everything was boring." Rin said as she slumped onto the table. "It wasn't that boring or hard, you're just making a big fuss out of it." Maki replied while taking a bite out her bento that the house maid prepared for her. For a while, they just ate in silence, I mean, what is there to do during lunch time besides eating lunch? Nozomi suddenly asked, "Hey, you guys are free for summer right?" They all quickly replied yes but also asked why. "Well, it's because I want you to meet someone, but promise me you won't freak out alright?" They simply nodded. "By the way, we have to go to my grandparents' house." Nozomi said, waiting for an answer from all of them. "I'll try to convince my Mom to let me go, it'll be tough but I'll try my best!" Nico said with her signature "Nico Nico Nii~" Rin and Maki were actually pretty pumped to hear that they were going out near the mountains for summer, so naturally, they said it was fine. Nozomi smiled. "You guys won't regret going with me during summer! I promise!"

Looks like the meet up has been made possible for both ends. Let's just pray that all hell doesn't break out.


End file.
